You're WHAT!
by KucySeddieAuslly14
Summary: Kendall and Lucy have been dating for over a year now. But what happens when Lucy gets pregnant. Read to find out. I suck at summaries. Takes place 2 years after Big Time Dreams. Redo of first fanfic. Rated T for now but could be changed to M later.
1. Finding Out

**AN: Well I'm back and I have new ideas. This story gonna be like my first attempt but instead of Lucy running away she's going to... well it's no fun if I tell you what happens :(. It's better if you read about what happens :). And as an added bonus, Lucy will still have a girl unless you guys don't want her to; so the baby name poll on my profile. Suggestions are always welcome, just pm me or leave a review.**

**Also the story takes place 2 years after Big Time Dreams and in Big Time Decision, Kendall chose Lucy (like he should have) **

**Well I've done enough talking... or typing I guess, time to get on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

_I can't believe this is happening_, I thought to myself. I went over to check the calendar and only one thing stood out to me. I was late. Not to a meeting, not to a date, but my period was late. I thought back to my last date with my boyfriend, Kendall.

_~Flashback~_

_We were celebrating our 1 year anniversary at Ché Fancé. For some reason Kendall thought it would be a good idea to take to the same restaurant the we went to with my parents long ago._

_"So Kendall," I said to get his attention, "What are going to do after this?"_

_"Hmm. I was thinking that after this we go to your place to watch your favorite movie," he said with a small smile._

_"The Avengers?!" I almost yelled._ **(AN: I don't know her favorite her, so I put mine)**

_"Yep. And that would conclude the rest of our wonderful date," he said with a smile._

_The rest of our dinner date went well and when we got back to the Palm Woods, we went to my apartment, watched the best movie and then, when the movie was over, he looked into my eyes and he said, "I love you Lucy."_

_"I love you too Kenny," I replied back. He started to lean in for kiss, then things got intimate _**(AN: I don't write smut... yet)**

_~End of Flashback~_

I texted Camille to come over as soon as she could that it was important.

~5 minutes later~

I heard the door open, which was followed by Camille saying, "What was so important that I had to stop re-"

"We need to go to out and get me some pregnancy tests," I blurted out.

"What?!"

"I think that I'm pregnant."

"How are you sure?"

"Well for starters my period is late and the last time that I had sex with Kendall was two weeks ago," I explained to her.

"Well then, let's go."

We drove to the nearest drug store and bought three tests. "I wanna take them here. I don't want to walk through the lobby with them in my hand."

"Ok. I'll wait in the car."

I went to the restroom, waited for 5 minutes for the result. After I got the result, I went back out to Camille.

"So what was it," she asked me.

"I'll tell you when we get back to my place." We drove back in silence, and the whole I was thinking about how I would tell everyone. I know that Gustavo would be mad at Kendall, the guys would be in shock, Katie would be happy, and her mom? I have no idea. When we arrive at the Palm Woods we go straight to my apartment. As soon as I close the door and lock it, I start to cry and showed Camille the results of all three of them as she engulfed me in a hug.

"Positive," she read aloud. I cried even harder after she had said that.

"What am I gonna do?" I sobbed.

"You have to tell him."

"I know but what if he doesn't the baby and dumps me?"

"He'll want you and the baby. This is Kendall we're talking about, he loves kids," she said with assurance.

I calmed down a bit and said, "You're right. I just don't know how I'm gonna tell him."

"Just tell him soon. It's better to do it now than to wait til later."

"Ok. I'll tell tonight."

"Good for you. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go rehearse some more,"

"I'll tell how goes later." I pulled out my phone and called Kendall.

(Lucy/**Kendall**)

It rang three times before he picked up

**"Hey Luce"**

"Hi Kendall. I was wondering if you wanted to come over to watch a movie to night." My voice still sounded chocked up from when I was crying but I don't think that Kendall caught it since he didn't mention it.

**"That sounds like an excellent way to spend the night. I'll be over by 7:30"**

"Great. I'll see you then."

**"I love you Luce."**

"I love you too Kenny," then he hung up. "I now have 2 hours to make up a way to tell him," I muttered to myself.

* * *

><p><em>~2 hours later~<em>

There was a knock on the door and I rushed up to open it and saw Kendall's handsome face smiling down at me.

"Well hello there handsome."

"And hello to you beautiful." He leaned a gave me a peck on the lips. "So what's the movie that we're watching tonight?"

"The Amazing Spider-Man 2," I said as I put in the DVD. We watched the movie in comfortable silence. And when it was over Kendall looked me in the eyes and said, "Lucy there's something I have to tell you."

* * *

><p><strong>MUAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER<strong>

**Well that's the end of the first chapter that I worked on all day... literally. So I re-made the survey on Survey Monkey and put the link of it on my profile. Top 2 names will be the first name and the middle name. I do take ****suggestions. Really important that you vote  
>R&amp;R<strong>

**~Joy~**


	2. Telling Kendall

**Are you ready for chapter 2. This chapter is probably gonna be shorter than the first but will still be as good. And btw here are everyone's ages**

**Kendall and the guys - 21**

**Lucy - 22**

**Katie - 16**

**Camille - 20**

**Gustavo - 41**

**Kelly - 32**

**Disclaimer (I forgot to put this on the last chapter so it goes for that too): I don't own Big Time Rush (I wish I did though)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kendall's POV<span>  
><strong>

As I was looking into Lucy's eyes, I was afraid of how she'll like me being on tour for such a long time. She's used to me being gone for at least two or even five months, but this tour was going to be almost a whole year. "I'm going on another tour," I told her.

"Oh, for how long?" I took in a breath and said, without ever taking my eyes off of her, "Eleven months." She broke our gaze and looked down at her feet and quietly said, "A lot can happen in eleven months Kendall."

"I know but we can make it work out for us right?"

"Of we can, but there's a reason why I called you over."

**Lucy's POV**

I guess it's now or never, I thought to myself. "Kendall, I'm..." I looked up at him then blurted out, "I'm pregnant. And you're the father." His eyes almost jumped out of head and his face went pale. His face stayed like that for two minutes. I gave him time to process everything, then he smiled. "We're having a baby."

"You're not mad?" I thought he would be mad; we've never talked about having kids, I was pretty sure that he'd want to settle down once when the band was over. "No, I'm not. I just never thought that this would happen- or at least not for a couple more years." Inall the time that I've him, I have never seen Kendall so happy before.

"But what about the tour, and your mom, and Gustavo and-" he kissed me to instantly stop my rambling. When he pulled away, he looked at me and said with confidence, "I don't care about what Gustavo, my mom, or even Griffin would do. All I care about is you. And the tour, well we can work that out later. Okay?"

"Okay." I was still worried about how everybody else would react, but if Kendall said that everything was okay, then it probably was.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

After Lucy had told me about the baby, I was thrilled. Well, actually I wasn't at first but I remembered back to about a year and a half ago when I had thought about me and Lucy having a family of our own. Of course I never mentioned it to her so I never knew if she felt the same way or not. But now that we were having a baby, that dream is becoming a reality. But the one thing that hit me the hardest was the fact that I'm gonna be a dad.

"You ready?," I looked to Lucy as we were about to enter into the crib. Despite being the guys and I being 21 years old, we still live in the crib with my mom and Katie, mainly because my mom, Gustavo and Kelly think that we won't be able to handle ourselves. Which was true for James and Carlos and partially true for me and Logan.

"Sure." We walked in to see my mom in the kitchen preparing dinner, and the guys and Katie on the couch playing _Call of_ _Duty_ **(don't own either)**.

"Hi Kendall, Lucy. Dinner's almost ready. Will you be staying?"

"Yes, I will." I grabbed her by the arm and whispered in her ear, "How bout we tell the during dinner?"

"Okay, sounds good." After about 15 minutes, we gathered everyone up for some of my mom's famous (or at least in our house) spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread and her classic apple pie for dessert. And as everyone was almost done eating, I looked over to Lucy, who was sitting right next to me, and she gave me a small nod. I cleared my throat, stood up and said, "I've got some big news to share with you guys."

* * *

><p><strong>And that is where I will leave it at for now. *insert maniacal laughter here* I was going to make it longer but I thought that the remaining part could be used as the next chapter instead. And sorry for taking so long to update school is pretty much taking up all of my time right now and I had writer's block plus I'm just a really lazy person. And here's the update on the name poll<strong>

**2 votes  
><strong>**Phoenix  
>Skylar<br>Elizabeth  
>Piper<strong>

**1 vote****Ava  
>Hazel<br>Katherine  
>Malia<br>Merida  
>Natasha<strong>

**No**** votes****  
><strong>**Abigail  
>Allison<br>Aris  
>Emily<br>Laila  
>Lily<br>May  
>Rebecca<br>Haley**

**So you can vote by any of these methods: 1. Go to my profile and use the poll above my bio. 2. Use the SurveyMonkey link. 3. Leave your vote in your review, Top choice will be used as the first name and second top choice will be used as the middle name.**

**R&R**

**~Joy**


End file.
